Just Another Day In Berk
by Chuckles the Cheat
Summary: What a day in the small icy village of Berk could feel like. R&R if you don't mind. Oneshot.


Even though I didn't think this was all that great, here it is anyways. Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated if you manage to read the whole thing. And I usually don't do this but anyways. Disclaimer. There done now enjoy.

Update: Errors have been fixed (I'm pretty sure I found all of them) and a few things have been added (like two sentences oh wow). If you happen to spot that one thing that my stories seem to always lack that gives it more 'pazaz' then do tell. I know you won't but there's no harm in asking.

**Just Another Day In Berk**

Snow. That was all Hiccup seen during these last few harsh days. The cold white powder may have seemed impeccable at first, but it was beginning to become a real pain. Their little village of Berk was covered in the arctic snow, making it frustrating to even open their doors in the mornings. One, because their door hinges would nearly be frozen shut and two, the snow would be gathered in front of their doors like it was invited to come on in.

Of course, that didn't stop the vikings from getting outside and get their daily chores done. Even Hiccup found himself bearing the cold and unpleasant weather to work with Gobber the Belch, making swords, maces, axes, shields, armor, helmets, and whatever else Gobber thrown at him. The job wasn't that bad, especially when he sat near the fire that he used to make the equipment. His light tan fur coat helped some, but the fire felt heavenly.

Hiccup still worked at the same place.. Under that awning that was attached to a small structure with all the tools he needed to forge weapons hanging on the walls. Surrounding them were a few more huts with it's occupants and a street which led toward the pasture.

Icicles hung off the edge of the ceiling that looked sharp enough for a viking to use as a spear. Gobber actually considered using one of those frozen spikes as a weapon. Hiccup just made a mild laugh, knowing he was being sarcastic. Or he hoped he was. There was no way he was that desperate to make a new weapon.

Hiccup picked up a nearby hammer than hung on the wall and began forging a small sword. The sword was set over a fire, making it red hot and a little flexible. It was then that Hiccup used his tool and went to work. Sparks flew with every swing and the bent sword slowly began to look like an actual viking blade.

"This weather is something horrible," Hiccup grunted as he banged his hammer against the sword.

"It's the same every year lad," Gobber stated as if he already told him plenty of times before. "Snows for nine months and hails the other three."

"So why didn't it snow or hail a week ago when we had to fight the Green Death?" Hiccup put hung his hammer on the wall, satisfied the sword looked peachy, and carefully picked it up by the hilt and lowered it into a bucket of freezing cold water. Steam rose as Hiccup grabbed another bent sword that needed repair, placed it on the fire, waited until it was red then went to work as he continued, "I don't even think water is necessary. We could just hang these out on a line and leave it out in the weather."

"Your probably right Hiccup," Gobber agreed. A few moments and a dwarfish smile appeared on the old Vikings face. As soon as Hiccup finished repairing the sword, he snatched it away before he could put it into the bucket of water.

"Hey! What are you doing? You know what will happen to the sword if I don't cool that off?"

"It could bend," Gobber simply answered. "I'm the one who taught you that, but I'm just puttin that theory of yours to the test."

Before Hiccup could object, Gobber tossed the baking hot sword into the snow in front of him. The sword landed and the snow under it immediately began to melt. The sound of steam followed and the sword slowly sunk into the snow, making it impossible to see now.

"You could have just ruined a sword," Hiccup indicated, acting as if he was about to rip his hair out of his head.

Gobber uttered a chuckle, "Relax boy. Thor himself wouldn't miss one teensy sword." Gobber walked over to the sword in the snow and peered inside the sunken spot it made. "Besides," the viking leaned over and picked up the sword with satisfaction, "Look's okay to me."

Gobber brought the sword over to Hiccup so he could get a clean look at it. It actually looked alright. No one could ever tell the difference between this and all the other swords in the armory.

"Right," Hiccup slurred, accepting the sword. The blade was still a bit hot so he grabbed it by the hilt. "Somehow, you still manage to surprise me."

"Not much a feat then," Gobber mocked. He thrusted his real hand into Hiccups chest, knocking some of the breath out of him, laughing as he did. "You still need to toughen up. Your still a twig after all."

"Me?" Hiccup sarcastically chuckled. "Nonsense. If someone is in trouble they always ask me for help first."

"They always need their bait," Gobber smirked, making his way toward a small crate that sat behind Hiccup. "You know, someone to distract this trouble as a real viking steps in."

Hiccup lifted an eyebrow, "And who is this 'real viking' might I ask?"

"Me," Gobber went, pointing at himself. He lifted the small crate and carried it over to a thin and long table on the other side of Hiccup, where he gently placed it.

"Hrm, I had an entirely different answer." Hiccup shook the subject off and went to another. "So when are we going to be done? I've got a dragon to feed."

"Your ready to quit for the day?" Gobber asked in skepticism. "Well I suppose twigs do need their rest. Run along then, and try not to get blown away by the wind."

"Thanks," Hiccup responded, ignoring that last statement. He quickly dropped the sword he was holding in the bucket along with the other one and began his uncomfortable walk toward his house.

_Later_

Hiccup finally arrived at his home. The snow fell a trifle more harsher than it did when he left Gobber, making the thin human wish more than ever for the snow to just stop for at least a few days. He walked up the few steps and suddenly slipped and almost fell. Come to find out, his steps had ice on it. As if it was hard enough to walk in the snow with a fake metal leg, now he had to traverse ice just to get into his own home.

He took it step by step. Slowly but surely, he managed to climb up the steps and get his hand on the doorknob. He turned the knob and as soon as he did, he slipped and fell forwards. The door flew open and Hiccup fell face first into the flooring of his own home.

A black scaled dragon stirred in the corner of his house and looked over toward the door to see Hiccup, trying to stand back to his feet. The dragon stood up and speedily paced over to him. Hiccup looked up to see his dragon offering help by lowering his snout for him to use.

"Thanks Toothless," Hiccup obliged.

He placed his hand on Toothless' snout and the dragon slowly raised his head to get Hiccup to his feet. As soon as he did, Hiccup slammed the door shut and looked around. Everything seemed to be just like he left it meaning Toothless didn't destroy his house. The fire was still going in the fireplace, his bed was still in one piece, the wooden chairs in the corner on the left still stood, and his dresser seemed to be just like it was when he left. It was kind of unexpected. Usually Hiccup would find something out of place whenever he came home but today, everything was as it should be.

"Well I see you managed to keep the house in one piece," praised Hiccup, patting Toothless on his nose while he walked over toward his bed. He looked at it for a second before he actually sat down on it. It was firm making it a bit uncomfortable, but he was used to that. The only thing that was on his mind at the moment was getting covered up under the safety of his blankets.

As Hiccup laid down on his bed, he noticed something odd. That little perch Toothless liked to get on top of was gone. That little perch was near the exit. Two wooden columns rose near the middle of his house to help hold the roof up. Another board hooked the two columns together about midways high to help support it, but strangely enough, it was missing.

"Odd," Hiccup quietly said. He looked over at Toothless, who was now laying beside his bed and looked as if he was asleep all the sudden. When Hiccup stayed quiet and motionless, Toothless creaked open an eye to see what Hiccup was doing. The human was sitting up in his bed, halfway covered up with heavy blankets, staring at him.

"Toothless," Hiccup began then found himself shaking his head. "Where is it?"

Toothless let out a questioning groan in response.

"You know what I'm talking about. What did you do with it?"

Toothless groaned again but it sounded more like a lazy groan. The only thing the dragon did was look over at the fireplace. So Hiccup did the same. He squinted, trying to distinguish the old wood with the new, only to find that missing board was split in half and thrown into the fire.

"What am I going to do about you?" Hiccup moaned. He laid back in his bed, using his left hand to wipe his eye. "You break something then you destroy the evidence. It's smart but-" Hiccup turned to realize that Toothless was curled up beside him on the floor, sleeping. "I know your faking Toothless."

The only thing Toothless did was utter a loud snore, draping a wing over his head in the process.

"C'mon, at least pretend to listen," Hiccup asked, but just let the whole thing go. He knew how stubborn that dragon could get and besides, how was he to punish him for what he did? Taking away flying privileges would take away his flying privileges, something he couldn't live without. Taking away his fish would be just plain evil, and keeping him inside was definitely not a good idea. The only thing Hiccup did was a showing of a smile.

"What would I do without you?"

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"Won't this snow ever stop?" Hiccup complained. "I done forgot what the ground looked like."

Toothless showed a slight grin of amusement, obviously finding Hiccup's predicament kind of funny. The two of them were making their way towards the docks near the cliff edge. The black scaled reptile was hungry and Hiccup was hoping a school of fish was in the trap he set last night.

They walked down the wooden boardwalk where the viking ships were stowed in front of the docks. With each step, the bridge underneath the two of them creaked, making Hiccup feel uneasy. Only two inches of wood kept the two of them from falling into a hypothermic water which only made the human walk faster. The duo made their way down the docks and turned the last right onto a boardwalk, heading out deeper into the water. It was here that Hiccup laid the trap because it was out of the way of the boats. A rope line was tied around a short post, which Hiccup slowly began to unlace. As soon as his nimble fingers touched the rope, a cold shiver ran down his limber spine.

"This rope is freezing," Hiccup pointed out, noticing on how Toothless suddenly became curious on why he trembled upon contact with the line.

Eventually, he was able to get the rope undone and began heaving his catch in. He struggled at first, but suddenly the rope became easier to heave in. He looked back to see Toothless with part of the rope in his mouth, heaving in the catch. So Hiccup let the rope go and let him have at it, waiting to see what kind of catch he had.

Truth was, he didn't know if this trap he made up was going to work or not. This was the first time he tried it. The only thing it consisted of was a large net, smothered with the smell fish loved. The fish would then move on into the open net, where they waited until Hiccup to haul them in.

Then Hiccup heard a snap. Or was it something breaking? He carefully looked over the edge and looked down in the water to see something was wrong. The net was broke. Toothless stopped upon realization, that he was pulling in nothing but a frozen rope. He looked over at Hiccup to see him face-palm himself.

"The net froze overnight then broke when we went to pull it in. Brilliant Hiccup, I should have seen that before."

"Ain't that the truth."

Hiccup turned around to see Astrid, standing down the dock, acting as if she had been standing there the whole time. She wore a thick brown coat with a tan fur color with the hood over her head, along with thick looked black pants and black boots to match it.

"Astrid?" Hiccup began. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see your genius at work," Astrid replied with a loveable grin. She started a slow pace toward the two of them. "So I'm guessing you don't have any food for the big guy here?" she asked, referring to Toothless.

Hiccup took another look down into the water where the net was supposed to be. He guessed it was probably sitting at the rocky bottom with fish swimming around it. "No," he sighed in defeat. "I guess not."

Astrid stopped in front of Hiccup and showed another smile, "Well, lucky for you I've got an extra basket of fish."

Toothless' ears immediately perked up, making him run over to Astrid. Astrid looked back at the dragon to see him standing up on his hind legs, showing a pitiful looking smile.

Astrid looked up at the dragon with sympathy, "Aw," Astrid went, putting her hands on her hips. "Just look at him."

Hiccup found himself unintentionally obeying and only saw a crafty reptile. One way or another, he always got what he wanted. At least, most of the time.

_A few freezing cold minutes later_

The coastline off Berk was where Astrid took the two close companions. Snow still fell, making the sand more of a white texture and the water seemed just as calm as ever. The white beach wasn't all that long, but it still served it's purpose. Wasn't that far away from the docks making it an easy and comfortable walk. That is if you left out the freezing cold. Other than that things were just dandy.

The trio walked down the coast until they reached a spot where it looked like someone was fishing from before. A few, random things were strode out on the ground that all had something to do with fishing and a couple of half buried burnt logs were piled up in one spot. The snow didn't seem as piled up near the logs as it was everywhere else, meaning that a fire was recently put out here.

Last but not least, on the other side of all the equipment was an open basket, a little over halfway filled with fresh fish. The basket had sort of a frosty quality to it from sitting in one spot for a little while.

"Well," Astrid began, pointing toward the basket. "There it is Toothless. Enjoy!"

And he certainly did. It didn't take the dragon two seconds until he was already digging into the fish and starting his meal. The basket tipped over, spilling some fish into the snow, but the dragon ate it anyways.

"Sometimes, I wonder how things would have turned out if it wasn't for you," said Astrid.

She put her hands in her pocket to keep them warm while watching Toothless. His tail was slowly swaying from side to side as he ate, still missing a tail fin. Hiccup thought that it might grow back but it didn't seem to be taking any action. The boy looked down at his own predicament, seeing his metal leg somewhat buried in the snow. The only upside to having a fake leg was not worrying about getting frostbite on it. He could dip in the ocean water he was so vacantly staring at and he wouldn't feel a thing.

"Did you say something?" Hiccup asked, escaping his trance as he looked over at Astrid. He showed a grin when he saw something else that caught his eye.

She looked like she was about to say something but was cut off by something falling in the snow beside her. She turned to take a reflexive look then saw something that could have made a weak stomach gag. She leaned over and picked up half a fish by whatever was left of the tail fin.

"And what is this?" Astrid distastefully asked, holding the treat like it was a dirty diaper.

Hiccup answered for the dragon, "It's just his way of saying thank you. He's just sharing."

"Wait, he expects me to eat it?"

Toothless nodded making Hiccup emit a chuckle. "I wouldn't disappoint him. He doesn't like to be disappointed."

"You have got to be kidding." Astrid smelled the rotten fish and Hiccup could see her shiver in response. This was one of those moments that Hiccup would remember for a long time.

Astrid sluggishly brought the treat closer to her mouth, making Toothless all excited. The dragon lowered his head all the way down to the snow with his two front paws under his chin with his tail swinging back in forth from exhilaration.

"What is that!" Astrid abruptly exclaimed, pointing behind Toothless. Toothless turned around long enough for Astrid to toss the fish into the ocean before the dragon turned back around to see Astrid showing a wide smile. "Sorry, my mistake. That fish sure was good."

Toothless looked down at Astrid with a sad frown than made Astrid's grin vanish in an instant. The black dragon suddenly released a low and deep growl at Astrid then returned to the basket where he resumed his meal.

"Wow uh . . . what did I do?" Astrid lowly asked, slowly making her way toward Hiccup while keeping an eye on Toothless.

"Something I would never do," Hiccup replied, sounding like he was uncertain of what just happened. "You took advantage of him."

Astrid stopped beside Hiccup, still watching the dragon with a careful eye, "Is that bad?"

A sudden look of dismay approached Hiccup's face. He turned to Astrid and answered. "Is that bad? Yes, of course that is bad. That's one thing Toothless hates most. He hates it when someone takes advantage of him."

"So what should I do?" Astrid asked after a few seconds passed.

"Well, it should be alright but I would stay away from him for at least the rest of the day."

Astrid acted as if she was about to utter a laugh but when she looked at how earnest Hiccup looked, she said, "Oh, your serious?"

Hiccup only nodded in reaction.

_Later_

_Interior of Hiccup's Home_

Hiccup was sitting down in front of the warm fireplace, on that wooden rocking chair he made himself a few days back. Wasn't that hard to make, it was just getting the wood he needed. He gently rocked back and forth in the chair until something nudged him on the shoulder.

"Toothless, I know you want to go out flying but it's really cold out and-," his voice trailed off, realizing that it was useless. "You know what," Hiccup stood to his feet and turned to the dragon that stood right along with him. "Let's get crazy."

Hiccup made his way toward the corner beside his bed, where Toothless usually slept, and retrieved the saddle and riding equipment he needed. Toothless happily made his way over to him and laid down on his belly for Hiccup to attach the saddle onto his back, the tail-fin onto his tail, made a few quick adjustments, then made sure everything worked as it should be. Didn't seem to be any problems so Hiccup grabbed his fur coat that he laid on the bed, slipped it on and buttoned it up, then made his way toward the door. As soon as the door opened, Hiccup had to take a step back because Toothless was running through it already. Right after that, Hiccup made his way out for a cold breeze to meet him. He closed the door behind him and cautiously made his way down the slick stairs. Before he knew it, he was climbing onto Toothless' saddle. Hiccup strapped himself to the safety harness, knowing that the reptile was more than ready to go.

"Alright, we should take this slow because of the-" Hiccup started but Toothless ignored him as usual.

The dragon ran forwards a few feet, leaped upwards as high as he could, extended his wings then began flapping them at a steady pace. Hiccup shifted his metal leg to shift the position of the tail fin so they would be flying upwards, then reached behind his head and retrieved his hood. He placed it over his ears then focused on flying again. When they reached a good altitude, Toothless leveled out and increased speed. Hiccup knew it was coming. The dragon had a sheer pleasure for speed and the occasional stunt here and there when they were flying so the human had grown used to it. A few barrel rolls were normal, which the dragon was doing now. Hiccup held on tight as Toothless performed a couple of complete barrel rolls, smiling as he did. The human almost forgot about the freezing frigorific weather, especially since they were up in the clouds now. The air seemed to be thinner but it didn't stop Hiccup from enjoying the flight.

"You know what," Hiccup called out over the rushing wind. "Thanks for making me fly with you buddy." Toothless let out a fireball in response, aiming down toward the ocean underneath them. Hiccup guessed that meant, 'your welcome'.

After a few minutes, Toothless began descending back down toward the sea until they were only a few feet above it. Hiccup held on to his safety harness with a snug grip, knowing what could happen if he fell into the frigid water. But after a few minutes, he felt foolish for thinking something about that. He had enough faith in his friend to the point where he didn't even see a need for a safety harness. It was smart to have one yes, but Toothless wouldn't let anything happen to the boy.

Eventually, the duo ended up at a familiar site. There were many rocks and pillars scattered all over the ocean, all of which were fairly tall in height. Hiccup smiled as he remembered the first time the two of them were here, testing out his invention on Toothless to see if it would actually work. Lucky for them, it did, otherwise they may have been turned into cream.

"Hey buddy," Hiccup smiled. Toothless looked back at the human knowing what he was going to say. "Let's say we head on in. What do you say?"

Toothless roared in response, contented to know that his friend wanted to take on a challenge. Before he entered the maze of pillars, he looked back at Hiccup to see him crouched down and ready to go. With a strong flap forward, the duo boosted into the labyrinth of tall glacial rocks. Pillars whooshed right on by with close calls but they managed to dodge every one as if they knew what each other was thinking. Two thin pillars laid straight ahead with only a small crack in between them. Hiccup could see light on the other side, meaning they could go straight on through.

Toothless grinned and Hiccup yelled out, "Go baby go!"

The two pillars came and Toothless tucked in his wings. The two companions were in a free fall for a short moment, falling when they entered the little opening until they reached the other side where Toothless expanded his wings and started flapping them again. The dragon glanced back long enough to still see the human in one piece then returned his attention forwards. The dragon easily maneuvered past the remainder of the pillars until they reach the other side in triumph.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Hiccup exuberated, throwing his right arm up in victory. "Woohoo!"

Toothless uttered a small cry in agreement as he flew toward a large archway made of rock and stone that the two of them gracefully flew under. Even though the weather was, in fact, colder than a day spent deep inside a cave made of glaciated ice, this day wasn't turning out so bad after all.

_Meanwhile_

"Gobber, have you seen Hiccup?" Astrid asked, approaching the broad viking. He was still in the forge but was just sitting back at the back wall having a cup of hot tea. The mug was attached to his fake arm making his real arm free to maneuver.

"Hiccup?" Gobber repeated, taking a sip of tea. "Last I saw of him he was flying on that dragon of his."

"In this weather?" The girl sounded a bit stunned to hear something like that. "Are you sure it was him?"

Gobber shrugged his shoulders, "Who else has one of them night furies."

Astrid was quiet for a full four seconds until she finally asked, "How long ago was this?"

"Half an hour maybe," he replied. "He'll be back anytime now."

"How do you know?"

Gobber showed a little grin, "I just know. Just take my word for it so you won't worry about him."

"Worry?" Astrid repeated. "I'm not worried, who said I was worried?"

_Meanwhile_

"Woohoo!" Hiccup clamorously chanted. "Again Toothless! Again!"

He sounded like a six year old to the dragon but he enjoyed doing it himself. So he obeyed. Still flying with Hiccup, the dragon flipped himself over, with his belly up, and flew only a few feet over the ice-cold water. Hiccup held on tight as gravity took his hair downwards toward the water. But the boy held on tight to the safety harness and the saddle as the dragon glided a short distance until he flipped himself back over.

Laughing, Hiccup patted the side of Toothless in praise. "Alright, we should probably be heading on back now before I catch some awful frostbite."

Toothless groaned in disappointment, never wanting the fun to end. But he understood the point Hiccup was making. So he turned himself around and began heading back toward the village of Berk. The dragon increased in altitude until he was nearly in the clouds.

Time passed. The ride back was taking a bit longer than Hiccup had anticipated, not that he didn't mind. When he thrown the fact that he was freezing in the weather to the side, he actually wanted to go back and give the pillars another go. But he knew it wasn't healthy for him to spend much more time in the weather.

"Once this snow finally melts and we can see the sun again," Hiccup began. He looked down at Toothless to see him looking back at him with his eyes. "We'll go back."

Toothless showed a grin that Hiccup couldn't see, but the boy could picture the look on the dragon's face right now. A few more minutes passed and Hiccup finally spotted the village of Berk, covered in a thin fog. Toothless gradually decreased his altitude until he was leveled up with the village then slowed himself down just a tad. Hiccup spotted his home and was about to tell Toothless to go there, but there wasn't any need of it. The dragon read his mind and was already heading there.

After a few brief moments, the dragon softly landed on the snow in front of the human's home. Hiccup detached the safety harness from himself and slid down off the saddle and landed on the snow. The snow came up to his ankles as he untied the saddle from Toothless as well as the fin and began to make his way toward the day. But the dragon stopped him by walking in front of him.

Barely able to see over all the equipment he was carrying, Hiccup asked, "What are you up to?"

The dragon only acted by facing the stairs and breathing a small stream of fire on them. The ice on them immediately melted in response leaving Toothless satisfied.

"Oh, thanks buddy, I owe you one."

Toothless waited until Hiccup entered house then followed him in. The fire in the fireplace was still going but not as strongly as it used to be. The new wood Toothless put in, which happened to be part of Hiccup's own home, was turned into a blackened debris now, still burning at its own pleasure. The dragon watched Hiccup place the riding equipment where it used to be, in the corner of his house where Toothless usually slept. Right after he was done, he took off his coat and put it on the bed. He then made his way toward the fireplace and sat down in the rocking chair in front of it.

"Whew, that fire feels great. I can feel myself defrosting again."

_Later on in the day_

Toothless passed the time by taking a nap in the usual place in the house. Beside Hiccup's bed, in the corner where his riding equipment was. Hiccup hung out in front of the fireplace for a good while, not even realizing on how fast the time was passing on by. He did have an apple for a snack when he got hungry but that was all he ate.

Finally getting a bit bored, he stood to his feet and quietly made his way toward his bed, careful not to wake up his dragon. He grabbed his coat, slipped it on, buttoned it up, then made his way toward the door. He slowly opened it to find his stairs were still defrosted. Looking back one last time to see if Toothless was still asleep, he closed the door until he heard it click shut.

Satisfied, he began walking to the forge.

_Forge_

_Couple of Minutes Later_

When Hiccup arrived at the workshop, he found Gobber sleeping in a chair that was leaned up against the back wall. How he was sleeping Hiccup would probably never know. It looked kind of uncomfortable, especially the way the viking's head just hung to the side. He snored loud enough to wake up the dead.

"GOBBER!" Hiccup yelled out.

The sudden shout startled the viking to the point where his immediate reaction threw him off balance and onto the ground below him. Before he knew it, he was face first with nothing but dirt to look at. Trying to figure out what just happened, Gobber eased himself up to his feet to see young Hiccup, laughing at him.

"Boy! I should . . . bah forget it who cares." Gobber scratched his head with a hook attached to his fake arm then continued, "What do you want lad?"

When Hiccup eventually calmed down, he answered while wiping his eye clean of tears, "Nothing at the moment."

"So you woke me up because you were bored? Don't you have to go lift weights or something?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Not that I know of."

Gobber fixed his chair back the way it was then sat back down on it. "Well Astrid seemed to be looking for ya earlier. She seemed to be worried about you."

"Astrid? Worried?" Hiccup fiddled with his chin in thought. "Interesting."

"I wasn't worried," a female voice emitted from behind the boy. Hiccup turned around to see Astrid standing in the pathway. She wore the same coat and pants she wore earlier in the day. "Stop telling lies Goober."

"Goober?" Hiccup repeated.

Hiccup turned to see Gobber chuckling to himself. "Goober . . . that's a new one." The viking's eyes slowly shut then Hiccup turned back to Astrid.

"So why were you worried? You scared that I was hurt?" Hiccup smirked.

"I wasn't worried and I wasn't scared," Astrid calmly replied. "I was just wondering where you disappeared off to. There's no harm in that."

"So you were worried?"

Astrid stomped her foot in the snow, "No! I wasn't! So stop worrying about me."

"Your right," Hiccup replied. "I should stop worrying about you worrying about me."

"That's right. Wait-" 

"Haha," Hiccup went with a goofy grin. "Got ya."

"You!" Astrid growled.

"Did my ears deceive me?" Gobber said as he came to life. He leaned forward in his chair in agitation. "Did Hiccup just outsmart you?"

"No!" Astrid countered with strong groan.

"Sounded like he did," Gobber replied, leaning back in his chair once more. "I suppose miracles do happen."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hiccup added, knowing he was just called dumb. He just left it at that. He yawned a second then continued, "You know what, I'm bushed." He looked over at Gobber and asked, "Hey Gobber, do you know what time it is?"

Hiccup waited for an answer but never heard one. Turned out the viking was already asleep, snoring the rest of the day away.

"Sometimes I wonder if that man sleeps there at nights," Astrid said, making her curiosity known.

"Kind of hard not to", Hiccup charitably responded. He looked back at Astrid and showed a small affable grin. "I'll be back at home if you get worried about me."

Hiccup quickly began his way back home before Astrid caught on. But it was far too late to run. Astrid ran after him while Hiccup was trying to escape while laughing. Of course, Astrid turned out to be a faster runner and quickly caught up with him and jumped on his back, bringing both of them down onto the snow. Right afterwards, Astrid caught Hiccup's laughing spirit and found herself laughing as well.

Then the duo heard a growl coming from beside them, making them look in unison. A black dragon sat right beside the building behind the forge, just watching them, or Astrid in this case.

"Toothless?" Hiccup managed, face full of snow. "How did you get out here?"

Toothless let out another growl, this time it was deeper and more protective like.

Astrid began to stand to her feet, letting Hiccup free. "What's wrong with him? He's isn't still mad about the fish is he?"

As soon as Hiccup stood up, the growling stopped. Hiccup walked a little closer toward the dragon to get him more comfortable. "He thought you were attacking me," Hiccup indicated as he realized the problem. He brushed the snow off himself and looked up at Toothless. The dragon seemed a bit uneasy at the moment but looked like he was fine.

"Is he that protective over you?" Astrid fidgeted a short second, keeping her distance and laying her eye on the dragon.

"We went through a lot," Hiccup reminded her, placing a cold hand on the dragon's snout. Toothless closed his eyes as Hiccup scratched him under his chin. "It's all alright. He just had something else entirely in his mind when you tackled me."

"I guess I can understand that," Astrid solemnly replied. In a more livelier tone, she went on, "As much as you two has gone through, I can see how he's protective with you."

"We're all protective over someone else to a point," Hiccup stated as he ceased giving his dragon a scratch on his chin. Surprisingly, he didn't fall over or faint this time.

"That's true. So your going to take him back home?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Well yeah I suppose. I'm going back home myself."

"Just get out of here you mangy monkeys-" Gobber began loudly but trailed off. All three living beings turned to see Gobber, still sleeping in the chair.

"He sleep talks?" Astrid rhetorically asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup answered with a slight nod.

"Okay well . . . that's creepy."

_Hiccup's Home_

_A few hours later_

"Toothless," Hiccup sighed. "How many times have I told you not to jump on the bed?"

The dragon stopped for a moment then looked across the room at the boy, sitting in front of the fireplace. It was true, Toothless was jumping up and down on his bed, just for the sheer enjoyment of it.

Hiccup eyed the dragon a moment to see him innocently lie down on the bed and close his eyes, acting as if he was going to sleep. Hiccup returned his attention to the fire dancing in front of him, then immediately heard the same squeaky noises as before.

"Toothless," the boy exhaled.

He turned to see the dragon, now sitting on the bed looking down at him as if he wasn't doing anything. Sighing, Hiccup turned his head back toward the fireplace, only to hear the squeaking noises resume.

"Toothless," Hiccup began. He shook his head then waved it off. "You know what, who cares, do whatever you want."

The squeaking noise continued, making Hiccup looked over to see the dragon jumping up and down on the bed again. He just shook his head and said, "Your one of a kind Toothless."

Hiccup just watched his friend soak up all the fun. If there was more room on the bed, Hiccup would have joined in. It looked like he was having a great time, which made Hiccup smile as he watched the dragon enjoy every minute of it.

Authors Note: So how did I do? Alright? Horrible? Extremely well? (doubtful) If you didn't like it then sorry for wasting your time. If you did, a review would be nice because I really have no idea on how I did. Rate from 1 to 10. If you flame, then you a faggot. If you rate low, then do tell on how I could have improved.


End file.
